


The Precipice

by jacquelee



Series: Star Trek Waverider [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: When the Maquis finally catch up to her, Ava feels like she is standing on the edge of a precipice, but will she be able to take that jump?
Series: Star Trek Waverider [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887892
Kudos: 1
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	The Precipice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ladiesbingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org) for the prompt Something vital is stolen.

"If you're here to kill me, get on with it, I'd like to see you try. I could use a good laugh. If not, get the hell out. I need some sleep."

That was more bravado than Ava actually felt at the moment. Just because finding out she was a clone had felt like her life was over at the time, that still didn't mean she had a death wish. On the contrary, as much as she didn't know what she was going to do with her life now, she was not at all ready to never get the chance to try. Thankfully, one of her uninvited guests now stepped forward with raised hands, clearly a gesture of goodwill, so they seemed to not want her dead. At least not yet.

"I'm Amaya Jiwe. This is Zari Tomaz. I know you know who we are. But we just want to talk."

Ava scoffed.

"Business hours are over. How about you come back tomorrow?"

Zari, who hadn't raised her hands and was clearly not as interested in talking as Amaya, was stepping towards Ava now, sporting an angry frown. 

"How about you go back to Starfleet and tell them if they keep sending second rate spies we're gonna start sending them back in body bags."

Ava didn't know if that was supposed to be intimidating and honestly, at any other moment it probably would have been, seeing that she was very aware who these women were and what they were capable of, but right now, all she could do was laugh, because here she was, trying to put as much distance between her and Starfleet as possible, committing an act of treason even, if only sort of on accident, and she was still unable to crawl out from under Starfleet's shadow. 

Her visitors seemed taken aback but once she started laughing, she couldn't stop. It was all so ridiculous. First the talk with Sara with her offering to join the Maquis with her and now the Maquis accusing her of still working for Starfleet. And all because she had told two teenagers in passing that the vital information they thought they were stealing off of a patron in the bar was very obviously faked. 

She hadn't even particularly been invested in any of it, but the girls were so young and the set up was so glaring that she just couldn't help herself. It wasn't like she intentionally set out to ruin what must have taken Starfleet months of setting up, making it believable enough that an officer would frequent the same bar for weeks and then making it seem that they were just a believable amount of careless when talking about the important information they had on their padd, which they then obviously, as they had done for weeks, put back into their jacket that hung over the chair, ripe for anyone to copy. 

Ava hadn't even known if Prudence, the bar owner's daughter, or her friend Sin were with the Maquis until they were about to fall right into the trap, very clumsily at that. She hadn't been able to stop them from copying the information but she had taken them aside and told them to not use said information, that it was a set up. 

They hadn't believed her, but again, she didn't really care, she wasn't even sure she wanted to help the Maquis, but these kids were far too young to rot in a Federation prison or worse, be caught by the Cardassians. After she had warned them, she had shrugged it off until Sara came to the bar a few days ago to talk to her, letting her know that Starfleet was aware that she was the one who tipped off the Maquis but that she was still firmly on her side, whatever she chose to do. 

Since then, Ava had expected a visit from the Maquis, but she also had in a way counted on it coming later, eventually, because as long as it was still in the future, she didn't have to make a decision, she could just keep being in this vaguely uncomfortable but sort of safe limbo she was in right now. Except now that they were here, that was out of the window and she found herself unable to stop laughing about how absurd the entire situation was. 

After a moment of the women looking at her like she had lost it – and who knew, maybe she had – she finally was able to get the laughter down to a dry chuckle while she was going to the replicator to get herself a glass of water. 

Since neither of her visitors said anything, she sighed, sat down at the table, and waved towards the door.

"Me and Starfleet are not on speaking terms, but you know what, that was the best laugh I had in weeks, so, thanks for that. You know where the door is."

Zari seemed to want to say something but Amaya stopped her, shaking her head and sitting down opposite Ava. 

"What we know is that you helped us. That set up would have been costly. But if you want to join us-"

"Who says I do? I told some kids about a trap because I didn't want them to end up in prison. That's it. I have no intention to fight your fight."

Zari now also sat down and shook her head at Ava. 

"You know, there's playing hard to get and there's overselling the bit. Granted that talk you had with your Starfleet friend was a nice touch, but you knew that Jane was behind the bar listening in and that she would tell us what you said. Honestly though, I'm impressed how much work is going into this, Starfleet must finally see us as a serious threat. Which they should."

Trying her best to appear nonchalant and not show how much it rattled her to hear that her conversation with Sara had been overheard – something she indeed should have taken into consideration, but then again, she had been so wrapped up in her own problems that she hadn't thought of that – she just shrugged. 

"Again, I don't care. You can believe me or not. I promise, next time the kids steal obviously planted information, I won't say anything."

"Yeah, sure, you'll just string us along until-"

"That's enough, Z. Look, you don't have to believe us or even think that our fight is your fight. But I can see that you're searching for something and I don't think it has anything to do with Starfleet." She stood up and Zari did the same, without ever stopping her angry glare in Ava's direction of course. They both rounded the table and when they passed Ava, Amaya put a paper card on the table, an actual paper card. "I don't know if it's us either, but if you ever want help figuring it out, this is where you'll find us." 

With that, they left and Ava found herself staring at the card. It felt like she was on the edge of a precipice, as if any decision she was going to make now would irrevocably alter the course of her life.

But then again, that had been the entire point of all of this.

Hadn't it?


End file.
